


Still Robin

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Jason - some things can't be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Robin

Robin's waiting for her. "Us Robins have got to stick together," he says.

She looks down and she can't tell whether she's dressed as Robin, Spoiler or Stephanie Brown.

"It doesn't matter what you _wear_," he says. He's in streetclothes now and so's she. "It's in your mind. You're Robin or you're not."

"He fired me," she says.

He laughs. "He tried to fire me. I was still Robin." He turns a somersault and is dressed as Robin when he lands.

Steph smiles and pulls her grapple gun and she's in her Robin suit. "I was still Robin," she says.


End file.
